


Temporarily Out of Service

by Archaeops



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hope, Reichenbach Feels, Sad, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeops/pseuds/Archaeops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Moffat the troll and Gatiss the troll own Sherlock and all the characters.</p>
<p>Thank you to OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles and LucentPetrichor for beta reading and supporting me in all my writing :) They are awesome, and you should definitely check out their fics :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Temporarily Out of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Moffat the troll and Gatiss the troll own Sherlock and all the characters.
> 
> Thank you to OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles and LucentPetrichor for beta reading and supporting me in all my writing :) They are awesome, and you should definitely check out their fics :)

 

We're out of milk. Pick some up on the way back. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

Oh yeah. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

I forgot. I may as well give up the pretence, you know. -JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

The pretence that you're gone. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

Because I still see you, you know. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

In the corner of my eye. Sometimes someone says something funny – and I turn to catch your eye. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

But you're not there. Not anymore. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

I'm seeing my therapist again, you know. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

No, not in  _that_  way. Mrs. Hudson persuaded me – she told me it wasn't healthy. What does she know. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

But if I stop seeing you, I don't know what I'll do. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

Because you're there. I know you are. You are, still watching me. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

Mrs. Hudson doesn't think you are.–JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

I just don't know if I can do this anymore, Sherlock. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

I just wish that you had told me why you did it. I don't believe for a second that you were a fraud. I still don't. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

Mrs. Hudson misses you, you know. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

And Mycroft. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

And Molly. Lestrade. Anderson. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

Even the skull misses you. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

And…me. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

I tell you every day, every time I come to visit you. But every day, it feels like the possibility of you coming back slips a little further away. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

Not that I stop believing you will. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

Because you were the only one, Sherlock. The only one who I loved. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

I don't care who will talk. Love isn't just about… being  _in_  love. It's about caring. It's about doing everything you can possibly do to protect the one you love. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

I've asked you this before, Sherlock. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

Just. One. Miracle. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of sevice._

Don't be dead. Just. Please. I ask this every day of you. Every day, of anyone. I'd give anything for you just – just don't be. It's enough. –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

Hang on – the text before last, 'service' was spelt wrong… -JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._

…Sherlock? –JW

_This phone is temporarily out of service._  

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to read this, it means everything to me!


End file.
